


Cereal Cravings

by Trilinklover



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentioned Hagumi Kitazawa, Mentioned Kaoru Seta, Mentioned Kokoro Tsurumaki, just going to the kitchen for cereal at 3 am, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/pseuds/Trilinklover
Summary: After a long day of antics with Hello Happy World, Kanon along with the rest of the band settle down to sleep - however during the night Kanon wakes up due to a nightmare. Approaching Misaki while taking great care to ensure that the rest of the band remains asleep she wakes the other up and to get her mind of off things asks the poor DJ the first thing that comes to her mind.- “I’m wondering if you would like to have some cereal with me...”





	Cereal Cravings

Kokoro’s mansion was always had a rather warm feeling to it - not that of what you would expect when you were to head inside the rather imposing place. Hello Happy World had spent the long day planning their next live, which had obviously ended with the more energetic members playing around the mansion. This resulted in the lot of them going off to bed at a rather late time. Of course, the girls had slept in Kokoro’s room as they had decided to have a band bonding session. (Or rather Kokoro had brought it up and the others agreed, albeit some reluctantly[cough misaki cough])

The time was about 4 am, an extremely early time to be awake yet that was the state Kanon was. She is sprawled on a futon, listening to the quiet breathing of the other girls as she calmed herself down from what felt like a nightmare, the details were fleeting but the feeling remained firm. She was scared and slightly lonely. Looking from the ceiling to her bandmates, her eyes lingered on one particular member - Misaki. Talking with her would surely make her feel better, right? 

Kanon sat up from her position and softly walked around where Kaoru and Hagumi lie on the floor in order to reach where Misaki is. Once Kanon has gotten closer to the girl, she kneels down and gently shakes Misaki’s shoulder, whispering “Misaki-chan” in an attempt to get the other girl to wake up. Luckily for Kanon, it worked. Misaki’s pale gray eyes flicker open, blinking as she takes in her surroundings and fights off the realm of slumber.

“Kanon-san? What are you doing up at” Misaki took a moment to look at the digital clock that is located on the bedside table beside Kokoro’s bed. “3:50 am?” Kanon then looked to the ground, a bit ashamed of waking up Misaki at this time. A small “fuee” escapes her lips before she looks back at Misaki, her own light purple eyes shimmering with uncertainty. 

“I’m wondering if you would like to have some cereal with me...” Kanon let out, internally screaming at the excuse she had thrown out there to Misaki. As Kanon’s eyes began to water, Misaki began to gather just what was going on here. She looks at Kanon with a bewildered look before sighing, saying goodbye to her time for sleep as she realizes what she is going to do. She would feel ashamed if she had turned Kanon away while she was making a sad face like that. Misaki gives a small, reassuring smile to Kanon before giving the girl a nod. She stretches, arms sprawled over her head for a moment before speaking. “Well, I’m pretty sure I remember the way to Kokoro’s kitchen so let’s go there, Kanon-san.” 

Kanon nodded to Misaki and stood up lightly, being careful to avoid the other members of their bands, as Misaki follows. They dodge the others as they make their way to the exit of Kokoro’s room, gently sliding open the door she makes it there. Luckily the door didn’t creek or anything as it was opened. If anything it would have been surprising if it had creaked considering how well kept Kokoro’s ‘house’ is. Upon leaving the room, Misaki closes the door whilst taking care to not create a lot of noise. After a moment of hesitation, Kanon reached for Misaki’s hand, her reasoning being that it would be easier to not get lost - no other motive behind that move, at first. Misaki looked down at her hand - the one Kanon had just moved to hold, and blushed slightly, quickly looking away before continuing to lead the other to their destination. 

After walking for a while, they eventually make it to the kitchen door and Misaki swings it right open. The room is rather big for a kitchen, having many cabinets, stoves, refrigerators..., basically just about anything you would expect a kitchen to have and more. Despite the sheer amount of items displayed around the immaculate kitchen, it did not take long for the two girls to locate what they were looking for - cereal - along with two bowls, spoons and some milk for said cereal. They gathered the items they located for the purpose of having cereal and carried it to a little island inside the room - one of those fancy seeming wooden counters along with bar stools to sit on. Eventually, the two sat in front of each other with their cereal in their bowls and ready to be eaten. 

“So, what made you want to have cereal at 4 am?” Misaki asked, slightly curious as to the reason that Kanon had woke her up in the first place. Kanon took a moment to think of her response, taking a bite of her cereal in the meantime before deciding to simply tell Misaki the truth - well part of it.

“I wanted a reason to be with you, Misaki-chan” Kanon responded in a small voice, before taking a bite of her cereal. Misaki’s face turns a bright crimson color as the blush overtakes her face. Of course, it SURELY is the lack of sleep taking control of her body’s reflexes, however, even that causes her to question just why a little comment like that results in her heart beating a quite a bit faster. 

“I-I’m glad you felt like you could come talk to me, Kanon-san” Misaki says through her blush, stuttering a bit. She isn’t used to and doesn’t like at all!!! It’s in the past though, so she can’t do much about it now. Misaki, through her years as a big sister could tell that there was a bit more to Kanon’s reasoning for wanting to hang out (at 4 am) with her than she was letting on but the fact that Kanon had chosen her?? That in itself was enough. Kanon would surely tell her if it was needed, and she’ll trust that. She will remain with Kanon until the other wanted to head back to Kokoro’s room - and if that took all night, that was a risk Misaki was willing to take to ensure that Hello Happy World’s drummer would feel even a little bit better.

So when the sun had risen and sunlight peeked into Kokoro’s room resulting in the remaining members of Hello Happy World waking up with yawns and stretches, it wouldn’t be a surprise to find Misaki and Kanon curled up on the couch in the living room closest to the kitchen getting a little bit more sleep before facing yet another insane day with their bandmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, a short fic I wrote for a friend back in February and only now decided to even think about posting. Really, I just touched it up a little bit to fix obvious errors and decided now would be a good time to sent it into the world! 
> 
> In any case I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
